Magnet
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: Inspired by the Vocaloid song. Hikaru is in an abusive relationship with Kyoya, and Kaoru finds out...And then Hikaru realizes his true feelings. A long one-shot, rated T for language and making out. HikaKao twincest. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!


**Why do I fall hopelessly in love with these types of couples...? Anyways, it's a HikaKao twincest! I LOVE TWINCESSTTTTT! HikaKao, ZeroIchi, RinLen...^^ Cute! WARNING: This one-shot includes slight Abusive!Kyoya, yaoi, and twincest, so if you don't like guy/guy relationships and are opposed to gay relationships, this is not for you. ENJOY!**

Kaoru could clearly hear Hikaru and Kyoya screaming at eachother. Again.

"I don't care! Fuck you!" Hikaru screaming before storming into their room, slamming the door hard, and collapsing on the bed, sobbing.

Kaoru hurried over to him. "Hika? What's wrong?" He cried. Hikaru didn't reply and Kaoru knelt down so he was level with his twin. "Come on, Hika. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Hikaru felt himself blush and peeked out at Kaoru before burying his face in his arms once more. Still Kaoru didn't quit. "That was Kyoya I heard, right?" He asked quietly. Hikaru nodded wordlessly as Kaoru continued. "Did you fight again?" Inquired Kaoru softly. At this Hikaru burst into tears again. Kaoru, knowing he was right, held his brother while he cried.

"I j-just...It's not the s-same. I w-want to love him again, I do, but all he does is worry about himself and his money...B-But every time we break up, I go c-crawling back to him, and I hate it...I w-want to live without him, but I can't..."

Kaoru felt a pang in his chest as Hikaru sobbed on his shoulder. He wished there was some way to make Hikaru notice him...But it would never happen. Because come on, falling in love with your own blood relation, your brother? It was sick and repulsive, yet Kaoru had felt this way for quite a while now. And his feelings only seemed to grow. He hated Kyoya for it; it was a mixture of jealousy and anger, for mistreating Hikaru like this. His brother was a treasure, and should be treated as such..no, Hikaru should be treated like a prince.

Besides, Hikaru would push him away right now and call him a monster if he knew-plus, he was clearly in love with someone else, though he was loathe to admit it.

Either way, it was hopeless.

Hikaru sighed; he'd stopped crying a while ago. Standing up, he gave Kaoru a warm smile that melted his heart. "I'm gonna take a bath. Feel free to join me if you want." He slipped into the bathroom and Kaoru heard him turn on the water.

Hikaru submerged himself in the bath and sighed with relief; he'd been terrified the entire time that Kaoru would accidentally lift his shirt and find the thing that was underneath. Closing his eyes, he once again saw Kyoya's face, contorted with rage as Hikaru shouted another insult...saw Kyoya lose it and raise a clenched fist...saw him bring it down hard, on Hikaru's stomach...

Hikaru gasped and opened his eyes again.

He hoped Kaoru would never find out. If he did, he'd be likely to kill Kyoya. After all, that's what Hikaru would do if anyone hurt Kaoru.

Despite his conflicting emotions, he had to let it out.

Kaoru leaped onto the bed and clutched a pillow, inwardly squealing in adoration and endearment. _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Hika! It's not fair! Why do you have to be so cuteeee~!_

Ceasing his fangirling, he rolled onto his side, still holding the pillow. He sighed.

_Oh magic, I beg you...stop time now..._

"Yo Kao, I'm done with the bath, you can-" Hikaru paused to see Kaoru in bed with his back facing toward him. Cautiously he tiptoed around the bed to see if his brother was asleep.

Tousled, red-brown hair fell into Kaoru's closed eyes, blending in with his long lashes. His breath came evenly out of perfect pink lips shaped like and "o". Randomly Hikaru thought about what those lips would taste like, then blushed and shook his head to clear it. Kaoru was asleep. Relieved, Hikaru stepped lightly to the bathroom to go put a shirt on before Kaoru woke up and saw-

"Not so fast."

Hikaru winced and froze mid-step. So Kaoru hadn't been sleeping after all.

"Come back over here, Hika."

Heart churning with guilt, Hikaru walked over to face Kaoru's warm but scrutinizing gaze. "What?"

Kaoru frowned deeply-he was cute when he frowned, Hikaru randomly thought, before shoving away the thought-and pointed to a large, ugly, purple bruise on Hikaru's abdomen. "What's this?" He asked, his tone calm and even.

_Oh no_, Hikaru thought. _He's pissed. _"Um...nothing?" He tried. Kaoru raised his eyebrows and glared at him. "Don't give me that, Hika..."

Hikaru was itching to put on a shirt. All he had on was a pair of purple pajama pants.

"I told you, it's nothing." He made a mad dash for the bathroom, only for his arm to be caught by Kaoru. Hikaru flinched involuntarily and finally Kaoru understood the fear in his twin's eyes. Hikaru watched his brother's face darken in rage.

"He hit you!"

Hikaru couldn't look Kaoru in the eye. "Y-Yes..."

"Hikaru, look at me."

Hikaru ignored Kaoru and kept his gaze firmly locked on the bathroom door knob.

"Hikaru, look at me!"

This time, his eyes shifted to meet his brother's gaze. He was stunned at what it beheld.

Kaoru's perfect face was not one of anger, but one of overwhelming tenderness. Kindness.

Love.

And the box that Hikaru had constructed around his heart shattered, the locks scattering out in different directions. And he knew what he wanted to do.

"Hikaru...why didn't you tell me he was hurting you like this?" Hikaru felt ashamed tears roll down his face. "Because it only just happened today." He closed his eyes...only to be enveloped in warmth as Kaoru embraced him. Hikaru opened his eyes in shock and Kaoru, voice shaking and laced with desperation, said, "Please, Hikaru...Tell me things like this. We can deal with this together. It kills me to see you in pain like this."

Hikaru closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Okay." He murmured. "But only on one condition."

Heart hammering, Kaoru whispered, "What?" He didn't move as Hikaru pulled back and gave him a burning stare. "That you accept this." He said before pulling Kaoru into the hottest kiss he'd ever had. Moaning, he tilted his head to the side and laced his fingers in Hikaru's hair and locked them there. Hikaru strengthened his tight hold on Kaoru's body. When they finally pulled back, both boys were panting raggedly.

"I...accept..."

Hikaru laughed before turning solemn. "We can never tell anyone. Not even the Host Club, and especially not Mom and Dad. We'd have to keep it a secret. No one would accept us, ever. Are you sure?"

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck. "I've waited two years for my stupid big brother to notice me. Please, Hika. I want this. I want _us_." The use of the nickname drove Hikaru over the edge and he kissed Kaoru again with full force, this time going farther down to graze at his neck while tugging at his shirt.

The radio turned on as they used their bodies alone to kindle a warm, endearing flame.

_"Draw me close, as if we are two magnets_

_Even if we separate, we will reunite again_

_Let's become one; it's okay not being able to look back_

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love..."_


End file.
